2014 UK Film Releases
This is a list of films released in the UK in 2014: January 1 Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones - 15 - Paramount Pictures / Blumhouse Productions 3 Last Vegas - 12A - Universal Pictures / CBS Films / Good Universe 10 Delivery Man - 12A - Entertainment One / DreamWorks Pictures / Reliance Entertainment 24 Inside Llewyn Davis - 15 - Studio Canal Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit - 12A - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media February 7 Mr. Peabody and Sherman - U''' - 20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation RoboCop (2014) - '''12A - Studio Canal / Columbia Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 14 The Book Thief - 12A - 20th Century Fox The LEGO Movie - U''' - Warner Bros Pictures / Warner Animation Group / Village Roadshow Pictures The Monuments Men - '''12A - 20th Century Fox / Columbia Pictures 21 Stalingrad (2013) - 15 - Columbia Pictures / Stage 6 Films 28 Non-Stop - 12A - Studio Canal / Silver Pictures Ride Along - 12A - Universal Pictures March 7 The Grand Budapest Hotel - 15 - Fox Searchlight Pictures / Indian Paintbrush 12 Need for Speed - 12A - Entertainment One / DreamWorks Pictures / Reliance Entertainment / Electronic Arts 28 Captain America: The Winter Soldier - 12A - Marvel Studios The Legend of Hercules - 12A - Lionsgate Films / Millennium Media April 4 Divergent - 12A - Entertainment One / Summit Entertainment / Red Wagon Entertainment Noah - 12A - Paramount Pictures / Regency Enterprises 16 The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - 12A - Columbia Pictures / Marvel Studios 25 Transcendence - 12A - EFD Films / Summit Entertainment / Alcon Entertainment May 2 Brick Mansions - 15 - Warner Bros Pictures / Relativity Media / EuropaCorp 15 Godzilla (2014) - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures 22 X-Men: Days of Future Past - 12A - 20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment / Marvel Studios 23 Blended - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures / Happy Madison Productions / Gulfstream Pictures 28 Maleficent - PG - Walt Disney Pictures June 6 22 Jump Street - 15 - Columbia Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Original Film Fruitvale Station - 15 - Altitude Film Distribution Grace of Monaco - PG - Warner Bros Pictures 13 Belle - 12A - Fox Searchlight Pictures / BFI Oculus - 15 - Warner Bros Pictures / Relativity Media / Intrepid Pictures / WWE Studios / Blumhouse Productions July 10 How to Train Your Dragon 2 - PG - 20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation / Mad Hatter Entertainment 12 Dawn of the Planet of the Apes - 12A - 20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment / Chernin Entertainment 25 Earth to Echo - PG - Entertainment One / Relativity Media Hercules (2014) - 12A - Paramount Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer The Purge: Anarchy - 15 - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions / Platinum Dunes 31 Guardians of the Galaxy - 12A - Marvel Studios August 1 The Nut Job - U''' - Warner Bros Pictures / Open Road Films / Toonbox Entertainment / Gulfstream Pictures 15 The Rover - '''15 - Entertainment One / FilmNation Entertainment / Screen Australia / Lava Bear Films 29 As Above, So Below - 15 - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures September 5 The Hundred-Foot Journey - PG - Entertainment One / DreamWorks Pictures / Reliance Entertainment / Participant Media 19 The Giver - 12A - EFD Films / Lantern Entertainment / Walden Media 26 The Equalizer - 15 - Columbia Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Escape Artists October 3 Dracula Untold - 15 - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures 10 The Maze Runner - 12A - 20th Century Fox 17 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) - 12A - Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Platinum Dunes 22 Fury - 15 - Columbia Pictures / QED International 31 Nightcrawler - 15 - Entertainment One / Sierra Affinity / Bold Films November 7 Interstellar - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures / Paramount Pictures / Legendary Pictures / Syncopy Films The November Man - 15 - Touchstone Pictures / Relativity Media 14 The Imitation Game - 12A - Studio Canal / FilmNation Entertainment / Lantern Entertainment 21 Get On Up - 12A - Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment 28 Paddington - PG - Studio Canal / Heyday Films December 5 Black Sea - 15 - Focus Features / Film4 19 Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb - PG - 20th Century Fox / 21 Laps Entertainment / TSG Entertainment 26 Annie (2014) - PG - Columbia Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Overbrook Entertainment Exodus: Gods and Kings - 12A - 20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment / Scott Free / Chernin Entertainment Unbroken - 15 - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures Category:Years in film (UK)